Broken Through and Through
by shadow-of-a-demon
Summary: Hinata sees Naruto with another girl and becomes so depressed she becomes nearly suicidal. Will someone be able to save her in time and will she be able to move on and love someone else?


Yo! The summery for this story says it all. Hinata sees Naruto with some other girl, though I'm not gonna say who yet, and then she gets so depressed she becomes suicidal then someone saves her, kinda, then she could, maybe, end up with that person, maybe...

Warning: Like I said Hinata does become suicidal in this story and if you don't like that don't read. She may seem a little OOC because of her being suicidal, but then again who wouldn't. Well maybe not Gaara but still.

Disclaimer: If you really think I own Naruto, stop reading and go get a brain, aka I don't own it!

Broken Through and Through

Chapter 1:

Hinata Hyuuga looked in the mirror. It reflected a girl, 15 years old, with lavender eyes and very dark hair which was styled short in the back with two longer pieces of hair that fell in front of her face. She took a deep breath and told herself for the 50th time that day that today would be the day she would do it. Actually truth be told, she had told herself that quite a few times, yet she had never actually gone through with it. But for some reason she knew today would be the day.

She changed from the outfit she normally wore, to a light blue kimono with pink designs on the edges. She grabbed the box of chocolates that she had bought and slipped out the door. It just so happened that today was Valentines day, the perfect time to ask him. It was now or never, Valentines day was the perfect time and only comes once a year so she was gonna get it over with today.

"Now where would Naruto-kun be," she muttered to herself. "Knowing him he's probably at Ichiraku's eating ramen at this time." She decided that Ichiraku's would be the best place to start since it was lunch time and ramen was his usual choice for food at that time.

"Hey Hinata!" Ino cried out from across the street, running over to her.

"Hi Ino."

"Wow Hinata you look really cute in that kimono. Is there a special someone," Ino said teasingly and winking at the girl who now was a nice shade of red.

"I-I..."

"Just kiddin ya Hinata. By the way though, have you seen Naruto anywhere."

"No I haven't, are you looking for him?" Hinata asked. Apparently she wasn't the only one looking for him.

"N-no not really," Ino answered. Luckily Hinata hadn't saw the slight blush she was trying to hide as she looked over her shoulder so Hinata couldn't see her face. Yes, Ino was well aware of the major crush the shy girl had on the blonde, actually it seemed that everyone but Naruto himself knew, and that's why it felt so wrong. "Well see you Hinata, I got to go. Bye."

"Bye Ino."

When Hinata arrived at Ichiraku Ramen, Naruto was surprisingly not there. "Well that's surprising he's not here, maybe he already ate," she said to herself . _'Well I better look around if I want to find him by tonight.'_

She decided to head over towards the training fields, he might be training. She headed towards the training grounds looking down all the allyways just in case for some reason he was in there. When she arrived at the training grounds Naruto usually trained at, she didn't see him anywhere. _'Well that's weird I thought for sure that he'd be here,'_ Hinata thought.

Just then a loud thud could be heard from behind one of the trees on the training grounds then a vouice said, "God Ino don't be so hasty, you could have hurt me when I fell from the tree."

Hinata froze. She reconized that voice, it belonged to none other then Uzamaki Naruto. _'So he is hear,'_ she thought edging towards the tree, _'but what is he doing with Ino, I thought they hated eachother.' _Hinata froze again as she heard a soft moan from behind the tree. _'T-that sounded like... they c-couldn't possibly... could they?' _Her curiosity was to great and she began creeping towards the tree trying to be as quiet as possible.

"N-Naruto who knew you could be so, so, so good at k-kissing," Ino's voice said shakily from behind the tree.

"Well I did train with Ero-sennin, what did you expect, I was bound to pick up a few tips," Naruto said.

Hinata had come to the tree now. She wasn't exactly sure she wanted to look but again, curiosity won. She stuck her head around the edge of the tree and looked. She didn't have to worry about being seen because by the looks of it they probably wouldn't have noticed if they were surronded by a large group of enemy ninja all sending out killer intent waves, they were to busy making out. It looked like from Hinata's point of view that they were trying to suck eachothers faces off.

Hinata pulled her head back from the other side of the tree and ran, dropping the box of chocolates she had been clutching the whole time. She could feel the tears form in her eyes and couldn't stop them from falling. She felt like her heart had been ripped in two and she couldn't go on living it hurt so bad. It felt like the reason for her exsitance had been destroyed. She had been to late, her Naruto-kun had been taking by Ino-pig.

Before she knew it Hinata had arrived in a small clearing. She sat down on top of a rock and just continued to cry. She didn't care how pitiful she looked, hell she wouldn't have cared if the whole Hyuuga clan had been there, she wouldn't have been able to stop crying. She was broken now, Naruto had been the only reason she had actually tried so hard at being a ninja, now that he was gone what was the point. She had always thought heart broken had been an expression, now she knew it was true, her heart really did feel broken.

"Why, why did I have to be so pitiful that I couldn't even tell him how I feel sooner? Why do I have to be so w-weak. WHY!" she screamed to the sky. "All I ever did was studder and blush and faint when I was around him! Why am I so pitifully weak?! But now it's to late, it's all over, I wonder if he'd even miss me if I was gone..." Her voice was calmer now and for some reason she felt to calm and scary thoughts were running through her head. She was even scaring herself.

But before she knew it a kunai was in her hand. _'What am I doing, I don't want to do this, do I? I-I-I,"_ A mental image of Ino and Naruto making out popped into to her hand and she lost all control of her emotions. "I don't care anymore!" she screamed at the top of her lungs slicing the kunai across her wrist, not to deep but deep enough.

The pain and hatred that was released by that kunai was so great that Hinata was amazed. How could she have not discovered this before, she felt like at this one moment she was alive and Naruto didn't matter. She watched the blood trickle down her arm and hand. She did it again and again cutting herself intill she began to feel dizzy. She relized that she really should stop the blood inless she wanted to die. She didn't quite want to go that far.

پپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپ

"Hinata, are those marks on your wrist?" Kiba asked. He could have sworn he had seen cut like marks on her wrists.

"What, no!" Hinata snapped at her concerned teammate, pulling her jacket sleeves down farther.

"Are you sure that your feeling alright Hinata? You've been acting really strange lately."

"I-I'm fine Kiba, really," she said more softly. Truthfully she had wanted to tell him about what she had done, it had been one week since she had done it and strangely she felt no regret at doing it. That scared her. Truthfully, she thought she might be addicted. She kept finding her mind thinking back to that situation, the feeling she had felt when she had done it it made her feel so calm, it seemed to take the problems away. Sure it had hurt like hell afterwards but it had been worth it. Now everytime she felt any emtional pain, she felt herself wanting to do it again to push the problems aside. That really scared her.

"You sure Hinata?" Kiba asked, concern heavy in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine Kiba," she said a sad smile crossing her face.

"OKay then."

پپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپپ

"Hey Hinata!" Ino said waving at the girl.

"Hi," Hinata said coldly though Ino didn't seem to pick up on it, she was to busy looking around. Luckily she didn't see the death glare Hinata was giving her either.

"How have you been? I haven't really seen you around lately not since a week or so ago when I ran into you by Ichiraku's."

"Good." She lied.

An awkward silence fell between the two. Ino feeling very uncomfortable spoke up, "Well I'll be seeing you around Hinata. Um bye then."

"Bye..."

Hinata decided she would follow Ino. She had a feeling that she was going to see Naruto and she just wanted to comfirm it. At least that's what she told herself. She soon realized that Ino appeared to be going to the place she had originally cut herself at. _'How strange...' _she thought.

Hinata watched as Ino walked into the clearing. Sure enough Naruto was standing there waiting. Naruto gave Ino something and even from the distance Hinata was at she still heard Naruto Say to Ino "I love you." then he moved forward and they kissed.

Hinata turned away, feeling her heart brake even more if possible. So he loved her did he, well that was fine with her. She didn't want to feel this emtion, this love for him anymore, she wanted it gone. She felt an over whelming need to wash it all away, but first she had to leave from this place. She walked away slowly to one of the many empty training fields and raised a kunai above her wrist. She would get rid of this feeling of anger and jelousy she would not love that blonde boy anymore, she would get rid of all feeling but of the own feeling of the blood running down her arm. She brought the kunai down for the first cut but felt someone grab her wrist.

End chapter 1

Well that was a bit creepy even for me. Remember, cutting yourself is bad, very bad. Yes Hinata does seem very out of character but wouldn't you if you had just cut yourself. Hehe, you'll have to wait till the next chapter to find out who grabbed her wrist, hehehe. Well, pwetty please review, please it doesn't take much time...

- Shadow-of-a-demon


End file.
